Pra Sempre Vou Te Amar
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Vc daria a vida por quem ama?


Pra sempre vou te amar.

É Gina, seu eu soubesse que você faria tanta falta assim,nunca teria deixado-a ir nessa maldita batalha. E agora,meu amor? O que eu faço sem você? Por que você tinha que ir? Por que ser tão teimosa? Por que,por que,por que??? E a Amy, como ficará sem você? Não posso criá-la sozinho. Simplesmente não vou conseguir.

_ Falshback – on _

_Eu ainda duelava com um comensal,quando vi,pelo canto de olho Voldmort se aproximar de você,que estava caída no chão,ferida. Imediatamente o matei. E me aproximei também. Pude ouvir ele falar,zombar de você,de nós..._

_- Então,doce Ginevra. A morte não deve ser tão difícil,pra você,não é mesmo?_

_Eu estava perto,atrás dele. Com a varinha erguida. Você ainda me fitou,não é mesmo,meu amor? E ainda ouvi sua resposta :_

_- Não será,Voldmort. E é você quem morrerá hoje. _

_- Não. Não tenha tanta certeza,pequena. Não seria melhor que você tivesse decidido passar para o meu lado._

_- Não! Eu_

_Eu ia estuporá-lo,mas você fez que não com a cabeça._

_- Então,o famoso Harry Potter está atrás de mim. Por que não usa sua varinha?_

_No momento em que eu fazer isso,você respondeu : _

_- Porque uma morte lenta e dolorosa é melhor..._

_- Ora,não é que você tem razão,pequena. Crucius._

_Te ver se contorcendo de dor,sem gritar, foi o fim. Tive que correr pra perto de você. _

_- Você ta bem. Eu sei que essa pergunta é ridícula,mas..._

_- To ótima,Harry. Estou com você. – Você segurou meu braço,lembra?_

_- Que bonitinho...o casalzinho se despedindo...saia da frente,Potter!_

_No mesmo instante me virei,de frente pra você e disse : _

_- Me mate no lugar dela!_

_- Potter,não estou com paciência para ataques de heroísmo._

_- Já disse! Me mate no lugar dela. _

_Sabia que você não achava certo,mas não poderia deixá-la morrer. Pude ver Rony e Mione se aproximando de nós..._

_- O.k. Cumpramos,então a profecia. Será rápido,Potter. Eu prometo. Ava..._

_- Harry,não! _

_- Não vou deixá-la ir embora,Gina!_

_- Lembra da sua promessa,de outro dia? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Você terá que cumpri-la. - Senti um nó na garganta,ao ouvir o que você disse. Te encarei._

_- da Kedavra – saiu a famosa luz verde da varinha,mas você foi rápida e me empurrou,recebendo a maldição.Foi você quem ele matou. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas,no mesmo minuto. Olhei pra você. Olhei pra Voldemort , que se preparava para lançar a maldição mais uma vez,em Hermione ,ergui a varinha e berrei : _

_- Avada Kedavra! – Ele foi acertado em cheio e caiu longe de nós. _

_Corri pra você. Sabia que não voltaria,mas mesmo assim,comecei a chorar desesperadamente,ajoelhado ao seu lado. Logo,Rony e Mione vieram. Ele tentava me puxar,mas eu não queria ir. Não podia,simplesmente te deixar ali. Sozinha. Inerte. Gélida. _

_- Vamos,Harry. Temos que voltar e alguns comensais estão rodando a área._

_- É Harry, vamos. Não há mais o que fazer. A batalha acabou. A Gina não vai voltar. _

_A encarei,me dando por vencido e levantando. A abracei. Rony me abraçou também. Desabei em cima dos meus amigos. Não houve sofrimento maior do que ter te perdido..._

_Flashback – off _

Aha,Gina... minha doce amor,minha garota,minha,só minha e de mais ninguém! E quando estávamos numa alegria sem fim,você me fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo.Não posso suportar...

Estou caindo desde que você se foi...desde que você me deixou...desde que você nos deixou...aha...meu anjo,minha boneca,ou como você diria...meu bebê...e que lindo é nosso filho,meu anjo...tem seus olhos e me lembra muito você...aliás,o Richard me lembra da minha história...só que ele não perdeu os pais...aha,Virgínia...dói tanto que você nem pode imaginar. Sonho com você todas as noites...Será vou dar conta de cuidar de um bebê de apenas um ano???Não...não vou...Nunca senti tanta falta de alguém,como sinto de você,com exceção dos

Eu estou tentando,meu amor,tentando continuar minha vida sem você.Nossos amigos acham que eu devo arrumar uma namorada,mas como se só penso em você? Eu digo isso á eles, toda as vezes que vem com essa história...eles apenas dizem que você é passado,e que tenho que seguir em frente...mas,acontece que você é um passado muito recente,forte e repleto de lembranças.Estou na casa dos seus pais,lembra-se? Onde deixavámos as crianças,durante as batalhas? Amy está tão linda! É sua cópia perfeita,meu amor. Aha,Gina! Volte! Volte pra mim! Eu preciso de você! Nem que seja por um minuto,apenas! Volte pra mim,para meus braços,volte para nossos filhos,para nossa vida,anjo! Não aquento viver sem você.

Foi muito difícil contar a Amy que ela perdeu a mãe,doeu demais,mas ela entendeu.Melhor do que eu imaginava e além disso, ela reza pedindo sua proteção toda noite e bem,tenho que ir para nossa casa,né? Porque como já me disseram mais de mil vezes... "A vida continua!" .

Entrei no quarto de nossos já lhe disse,Amy é sua cópia perfeita,porém pequena e Richard é minha seus poucos cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos verdes. Ao me ver,Amy veio correndo correndo em minha direção e eu,lhe disse :

- Amy, Vamos? Arrume suas coisas.

- Ta papai...vamo pa casa?

- Sim,minha filha – A peguei no colo. Richard dormia no berço,ao lado da cama de nossa filha.

- Papai ta tiste...ti foi,papai?

- Nada meu anjo,nada. Vá pegar suas coisas.

Enquanto Amy jogava tudo encima da cama,Fiquei ao lado do berço,observando nosso filho dormir...e acariciando seu delicado e macio rosto...

_Flasback - on_

_- Harry?_

_- Sim?_

_- Me promete uma coisa?_

_- Qualquer coisa que você quiser,Gina._

_- Cuide de nossos filhos,se alguma coisa acontecer comigo._

_- Claro que sim!Mas não acontecerá nada com você,meu amor._

_- Você não pode dizer isso,Harry. Não sabe se vai ou não._

_Beijei sua testa,que estava á minha frente,no sofá da sala._

_- Eu tenho certeza._

_- Sei..._

_- E se alguma coisa acontecesse com você,eu não saberia viver sem você por perto._

_Beijamo-nos._

_Flashback – off_

- Pronto,papai.

Olhei a nossa filha. Cabelos ruivos,sardas e olhos cor de avelã.Peguei Richard,sem acordá-lo e desci. No caminho,quando já estava no final da escada, encontrei com sua mãe,meu amor.

- Já vai,Harry?

- Já,Sra.Weasley. Tenho uma família pra cuidar e criar.

- É...você dá conta.

- Eu não acho.

- É claro que sim! Eu confio em você.

- Que bom,porque eu mesmo não sinto essa confiança.

- Você terá,Harry. Criará meus netos muito bem.

- Se a senhora diz. Então,tchau.

- Tchau,Harry.

Eu estava dirigindo,perdido em lembranças,quando Amy me fez voltar a realidade com uma pergunta.

- Papai ta tão quetinho...que que conteceu?

Olhei para ela,pelo retrovisor e respondi :

- Está tudo bem,Amy.Tudo bem.

- Papi ta itanho...a Amy fez uma coisa elada?

- Não filha. Papai está bem.

Chegamos em casa. Moramos onde meus pais moraram,mas é claro que você deve se lembrar que é em Godric's Hallow.Enquanto eu estacionava o carro, Amy,muito prestativa,acordava Richard,dando tapinhas e beliscando a criança,enquanto eu descia do carro.

- Acoda,Lichad!Acoda!

Ouvi um choro de criança,logo que desci do carro.Olhei pra trás.

- Amy! Quantas vezes já te falei pra não acordar seu irmão assim?

- Decupa,papai.É ti ele não acodava!

- Vá para seu quarto,e leve suas coisas.

Amy saiu correndo até a casa,enquanto eu pegava Richard no colo.No mesmo instante,ele parou de chorar. Me fitava,com muita atenção.Senti um misto de alegria,tristeza,felicidade,saudade,tudo de uma vez só,invadir meu coração,enquanto olhava para Richard. Era simplesmente inevitável lembrar de você,Gina... E ainda mais inevitável,eu me arrisco a dizer que é impossível, te esquecer ou deixar de te amar. Porque...Pra sempre vou te amar.


End file.
